


Iron Mando

by Randomsketchez



Series: May the 4th be with you [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Gen, Hurt Peter, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Mute Peter Parker, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, The Mandalorian Au, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsketchez/pseuds/Randomsketchez
Summary: Arno Yinsen, also known as the Iron Mando, is a legend across the galaxy. His skills as a bounty hunter and armorer has earned him fame and glory which has the highest paying clients clamoring for his services.But Arno's life is taken for a wild spin after reluctantly taking a mysterious job from a suspicious client.In the aftermath of the job, Arno is left questioning the life he has chosen, and is reminded of the old life he has been trying to forget. For underneath the mask is another prominent figure. Arno Yinsen is in reality Tony Stark, the long lost genius behind Stark industries.-------------------------------------------This is The Mandalorian AU.I'm not a Star Wars fan, but I love the Mandalorian. I saw a Mandalorian au fic a while ago, and it left me wanting for more. So here I am writing my own fic based on the series.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: May the 4th be with you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731019
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	1. Wayland

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if I ended up butchering the lore. I tried my best to learn as much as I can about the story, and now I have a head ache.
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this, tbh.

Wayland. 

  
An outer rim planet that, due to its isolated and uncharted nature, is rumored to have been used by the Emperor Palpatine to store arcane artifacts and secret technology. 

But since the fall of the empire, the planet has long been abandoned by the imperial army.   


And that makes Wayland a perfect hiding place for the scoundrels of the galaxy. 

\----------------

_CLANG. CLANG. CLANG._

  
The sound of metallic boots echoed as it's owner entered a shabby Cantina in Wayland. The other customers turned to look at the cloaked visitor warily, but the visitor ignored them. He sauntered into the establishment as if he owned the place. No one would dare cross him unless they have a death wish. Though the stranger's outer garment concealed his body, it failed to hide the iconic helmet.

  
It is unmistakable that the newcomer is no ordinary visitor. He is a Mandalorian.

  
The Mandalorian strutted towards the Myneyrshi bartender. Everyone waited in suspense, hoping that they are not the target of the famed bounty hunter.

  
"I'm looking for Caliban," said the Mandalorian, his iconic helmet giving a tinny quality to his voice.

  
"The door at the end of the hallway," The Myneyrshi answered, pointing one of his four hands towards a staircase leading to the second floor.

\----------------

"You're late. Shows just how much respect you have for me," Caliban said as the Mandalorian entered the room. "Isn't that right, Arno Yinsen?" 

  
The Mandalorian remained quiet beside the door as he surveyed the sparsely decorated room. There are just a few mismatched seats and an old coffee table. Caliban is seated in one of the beaten-down sofas.

  
"Still a man of few words, I see," Caliban stated. "Very well. Please have a seat," The [Umbaran](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Umbaran) gestured towards a vacant chair. 

  
Caliban pulled out a piece of paper from his breast pocket and placed it on the coffee table. The Mandalorian sat down and looked at the paper. There is nothing written on it, except for some coordinates.

  
"Where's the puck?" Yinsen asked. 

  
"The client wants to discuss the commission face to face," Caliban answered. "They're very secretive."

  
"Underworld?" 

  
"I don't know. But they're deep pockets."

  
"How do I know this is even worth my time?" The Mandalorian asked, unfazed by the prospect of a big paycheck.

  
"When have I ever given you commissions that aren't worth your time?" Caliban smiled. He leaned closer towards Yinsen and spoke in a hushed tone. "They didn't tell me much, but they said this will be in Ten Rings territory."

  
Caliban didn't see it, but underneath the helmet, a predatory smile spread across Yinsen's face. He took the paper and quietly left the room.

\----------------

A couple of hours later, Yinsen arrived at the client's location. The coordinates brought him to a nondescript building in an abandoned town, formerly occupied by the Imperial army. Yinsen was escorted by a droid to meet the client. He doesn't know if it's just the location, but he couldn't help but feel that something ominous is about to happen.

  
Unfortunately, he was right.

  
Six armed stormtroopers are guarding the meeting place. He remained calm for they are no threat to him, but their presence is never a good sign. 

  
A balding, bespectacled old man entered the room shortly after. He was impeccably dressed and held an air of authority. Despite his diminutive stature, he approached the Mandalorian with no fear.

  
"You are the Mandalorian that we seek?" The old man asked apathetically.

  
Yinsen clenched his jaw underneath the helmet. He swept his cloak to the side, revealing the rest of his full-body [beskar](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Beskar) armor. As if the suit's bright red color with gold accents wasn't eye-catching enough, his signet is proudly displayed in the middle of his chest plate. A glowing blue arc symbolizing the shape of the smelter used by Mandalorian armorers for their smithing.

  
"Aaahhh. Yes! Arno Yinsen. The famed Iron Mando!" The client's demeanor changed to awe at the revelation. He circled the Mandalorian, taking in his appearance as if he's some fascinating specimen to be studied. Even the stormtroopers failed to hide their admiration. 

  
"Your armor is truly a unique technological marvel," The old man continued his ramblings. "No other armorer has ever replicated your techniques. You really are the greatest armorer—"

  
"Can we get down to business?" Yinsen cut in. He has half a mind to strangle Caliban for nabbing him Imperial clients.

  
"Ah. Of course," The old man replied, gesturing towards the seats in the middle of the room. "Forgive my enthusiasm. As a man of science, I simply cannot help myself in the presence of something truly amazing."

  
Yinsen didn't respond. Praises from Imperial scum mean nothing to him. 

  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Arnim Zola. I'm a lead scientist at HYDRA, a separatist faction of the former empire," The doctor explained. 

  
The Mandalorian gritted his teeth as he was forced to listen to the client's ramblings. He honestly couldn't care less. Yinsen hated anything to do with the empire. Had he known he was dealing with Imperialist, he never would've taken the job. But it's too late to back out now.

  
"A few weeks ago, a light freighter that contains our scientific research was hijacked by the Ten Rings," The doctor continued. "It was a planned attack as the crime syndicate knew exactly what to take."

  
"Which is?" 

  
"A very valuable specimen," Zola replied. He pulled out a small package from his breast pocket and placed it on the table. Zola unwrapped it, revealing a small brick of Mandalorian iron.

  
"Beskar?" Yinsen asked as he picked up the precious metal. This might be worth his time after all.

  
"This is only a downpayment. There will be more waiting for you upon delivery of the asset," The client answered. "We would prefer that the asset returned to us alive, but we will accept it deceased for a smaller fee."

  
Zola took out another item from his pocket. A tracking fob. He placed it on the table as well. "Unfortunately, due to the confidential nature of the research, this is all I can give you."

  
"This isn't enough," Yinsen argued, picking up the tracking fob.

  
"I can give you the last reported positional data," The client answered. "As for the asset, I can tell you that it is small. It's frozen in carbonite, but there is the possibility that its captors might have released it."

  
"That's it?"

  
"I'm afraid so," Zola answered. "Of course, a Mandalorian of your caliber should make short work of this."

  
The Mandalorian nodded and then stood up and went on his way.

\----------------

Yinsen walked towards a clearing outside of town. As he came closer, the view flickered as if it's a hologram projection receiving bad reception. The flickering stopped and revealed a red and gold [AIAT/i](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Amphibious_Interstellar_Assault_Transport/infantry). The modified gunship was concealed by some kind of cloaking technology that disappeared at its owner's arrival. The Mandalorian entered the ship and the lights automatically turned on upon his entry. 

  
" _Welcome back, Boss_ ," A disembodied female voice greeted.

  
"Ugh! This day is the worst!" Yinsen ranted as he stepped into a lift. "Remind me to tell my contacts to make sure never to give me Imperial clients." 

  
" _Duly noted._ "

  
Yinsen went up to the second level where the living quarters are located. The quarters are surprisingly spacious with its loft-type design, having combined the 2nd and 3rd levels of the ship. Its contemporary interior design is decorated with expensive and top of the line furniture. You could almost mistake it for an upper-level residential block in Coruscant. 

  
"I can't believe I have to deal with this shit," Yinsen continued his rant. 

  
Yinsen removed his cloak and helmet and tossed it on the floor. He plopped down on one of the couches and rested his feet on the coffee table. He found a pocket mirror on the table and used it to check his reflection. He looked exhausted, and his goatee could use a trim. He ran his hand through his hair to fluff it up. Ugh! Helmet hair is the worst. 

  
Hey, just because he wears a full-body armor doesn't mean he can't be vain. 

  
"FRIDAY, fire up the engine and set a course to Mandalore," The Mandalorian ordered. "The sooner we finish this business, the better."

  
" _Everything's all set, Mr. Stark_ ," The AI replied. " _Ready when you are._ "


	2. Child

There is a dedicated corner inside Tony's gunship that is designed to look like a balcony to help brighten up his living quarters. He even has a collection of rare potted plants, that he had programmed FRIDAY to take care of, to complete the look. The balcony's walls served as a digital window that displays whatever beautiful scenery he so desires. Despite this, the digital wall projects a specific view almost all the time.

  
The scene displays a wide-open space that is lush with greenery. There is a river with crystal clear waters that came from the snow-capped mountains in the distance. Patches of fluffy white clouds can be seen floating in the clear blue skies. There are a few small creatures grazing peacefully on the grassy hills. You can hear songbirds perched on the trees, their leaves rustling with the soft breeze. It is a truly magnificent sight. But it does not hold Tony's attention.

  
A young woman is standing on the balcony, looking towards the horizon. She has long strawberry blonde hair that is tied into a pristine and perfect bun. She is wearing a long purple dress with white trim, and she appears to be holding something in her arms.

  
Tony stood up from his seat and approached the lady. The lady turned to face him, revealing that she was holding a newborn infant wrapped in a lavish and intricately designed fabric. Tony looked down at the baby's face, but it was blurred. Tony's brows furrowed in concentration, but no matter how hard he focused, the infant's features remain unrecognizable.

  
" _Look at him_ ," the lady demanded as she lifted the babe towards Tony. " _You could at least look at him._ "

  
Tony looked up at the lady. She was staring back at him, a mix of emotions warring in her face. Desperation, disappointment, anger, hurt. All of them directed at him. The lady sighed in defeat and returned her gaze outside of the balcony.

  
" _You're going to end up regretting this_ ," The lady commented, a hint of sadness lacing her tone. Tony looked out of the balcony as well. He took a deep breath and was about to speak when his AI interrupted his thoughts.

  
" _Boss, we've arrived_ ," FRIDAY announced. 

  
Tony took that as his cue to leave, picking up his helmet and cloak on the way to the cockpit. When he looked back at the balcony, the lady and the baby are gone.

\----------------

Tony took over manual controls of the ship. Mandalore lay just in front of him, but that is not his destination. There is a small space station hidden in an asteroid orbiting Mandalore. Tony entered some codes and maneuvered his ship to dock once he received permission from the space station. With his identity hidden once again, he exited his ship to meet with the station's lone resident.

  
"Arno! It's been a while!" A deep voice echoed throughout the entryway. It's owner, an old [Mandallian Giant](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mandallian_Giant).

  
"Eitri," Arno nodded his way in greeting. "How are you doing, old friend?"

  
"Same as always," Eitri replied. "How about you? Still a clan of one, I see." 

  
"Last I check, you're still part of the clan," Arno stated. 

  
"Not of the Iron clan," Eitri commented, not unkindly. "Besides, I'm old and retired. I take it that you've taken on a profitable venture?" Eitrei asked, getting straight to the point.

  
Arno pulled out a small package and unwrapped it, revealing a small brick of Beskar. Eitri's eyebrows shoot up his forehead in surprise as Arno handed it to him.

  
"This will sponsor many foundlings," Eitri said as he examined the precious metal. Mandalorians are required to contribute to the clan's welfare. But Arno is quite generous when it comes to funds for the foundlings. "Speaking of which, I still think you should take on one of the foundlings. The Iron clan—"

  
"No," Arno was quick to decline.

  
"—could use another member. House Yinsen would definitely appreciate it," Eitri continued, ignoring Arno. "You'd be an excellent fa—"

  
"No, Eitri!" Arno repeated rather harshly. He took a deep breath to calm himself before replying. "I prefer to work alone, and I don't want that kind of responsibility. You know that."

  
"Fine," Eitri raised his hands in surrender, although he sounded unperturbed. He will ask again the next time they meet. He always does. He wants Arno to take one of the foundlings to raise as his own, or at the very least, as an apprentice. The clan, and teaching the next generation the way is an integral part of Mandalorian culture. There isn't much left of the Mandalorians, more so of House Yinsen. The clan's survival rests solely on Arno.

  
"I'll be back once I've completed the mission," Arno said to signal his farewell.

  
"I bid you good luck, my friend," Eitri waved as he watched his visitor return to his ship.

\----------------

Tony landed his ship in Arvala-7, a desert planet frequented by criminals and mercenaries. He activated the ship's cloaking tech to keep it hidden, especially from Jawas. FRIDAY is fully capable of defending the ship, but he'd rather avoid any encounters if he could help it. 

  
Tony activated his thrusters and flew as close as he can without being detected to the coordinates given to him by the client. He then traveled by foot, choosing to traverse the rockier areas to keep himself hidden. After an hour of hiking, he spotted a heavily guarded base. 

  
Tony found himself a place to hide so he can assess the location. He knew the asset is in the barracks right in front of him because the closer he is to the target, the stronger the tracking fob's signal became. Unfortunately, the asset isn't just in the 10-Rings territory. It's in the base itself. It's no wonder the bounty is quite high. 

  
Tony smirked as he replaced his blaster with a [disrupter pistol](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Disruptor). This job is going to be tough, but no doubt he's going to enjoy it. 

  
Tony intended to keep himself hidden while devising a plan of attack. Unfortunately, there was a commotion at the base that demanded his immediate action. There was a U-Tr0n bounty hunter droid just walking towards the barracks, demanding for the asset. 

  
U-Tr0n droids are made for combat. They have thin, but sturdy frames with an array of built-in weapons. They are skilled sharpshooters and have impressive AI. They were often sent to dangerous missions because of their skills and high success rates. A few of them even managed to get autonomy and pursued successful careers as private security or bounty hunters. 

  
Just great! Competition. Looks like he has a plan now. Attack.

  
Tony flew towards the base and started firing at the bandits. He needs to get to the asset before the droid does. Tony's very familiar with how skilled U-Tr0n droids are. 

  
Unfortunately for Tony, the enemy has the numbers. He has a Beskar armor and impressive firepower, but he still found himself overwhelmed. He lunged towards one of the building's pillars for cover and found the U-Tr0n droid taking the same course of action. 

  
"HEY!" Tony shouted to get the droid's attention amidst the noise of the blasters. "Want to team up!?"

  
"Negative," U-Tr0n replied, his voice cold and robotic. "I'm getting the bounty."

  
Tony groaned at the droid's stubbornness. He chanced a look at the direction of the enemy.

  
"Shit!" Tony cursed when he saw a few of the bandits dragging out an [M-Web repeating blaster](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Repeating_blaster/Legends). An old model, but deadly nonetheless. 

  
"Neither of us is getting out of here if we don't work together!" Tony tried to convince the droid. "We can split the bounty, fifty-fifty!"

  
"Fine," The droid acquiesced as it too has noticed what the bandits brought out for them. "But, I get the credit."

  
"Whatever!" Tony rolled his eyes. He then charged towards the bandits who were getting the blaster ready. "Cover me!" He shouted at the droid.

  
And the droid did. As expected, U-Tr0n is a very skilled fighter. With his help, Tony was able to overpower the bandits and take over the blaster. He fired it towards the enemy, decimating them. He would have preferred to disintegrate them with his disrupter, but he can't complain about the results. 

  
"Not bad for an organic life form," U-Tr0n said. "Your reputation precedes you, Iron Mando."

  
Tony smirked. If only the droid knew the man behind the mask.

  
Tony and U-Tr0n made sure to clear the base, dealing with the occasional straggler that was stupid enough to attack them. 

  
The tracking fobs led them to the basement. Tony clenched his fist and steadied his breath as he scanned the dark and dreary space. There's not much down here. Just some empty crates covered in dust and cobwebs. It looks like a place where the 10-Rings would want to hide things. Or imprison and torture their victims.

  
"It's right here," U-Tr0n declared, pointing it's tracking fob towards a reinforced door. The fob was beeping loudly, it's light blinking faster the closer it gets to the door. "I do not have the means to open this."

  
Lucky for them, Tony's got just the thing. He tinkered with his [vambraces](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mandalorian_vambrace), making quick adjustments to his repulsors. When he was satisfied with the settings, he aimed some shots to strategic spots to weaken the door's integrity. After that, the door gave way with a simple kick.

  
The door fell to the ground with a loud thud, making the floor vibrate and dust rise to the air. The room was dark, darker than the hallways. U-Tr0n activated his headlights to help light up the place. There was nothing much in the room, except more empty dust-covered crates.

  
"Where is it?" Tony asked as he scanned the room for anything looking remotely valuable. 

  
"There!" U-Tr0n pointed to some empty crates in the corner of the room. There's a small open cage on top of them that was wobbling slightly. 

  
Tony readied his blaster as they cautiously approached the corner of the room. The client mentioned that the asset was supposed to be frozen in carbonite. But by the looks of it, that's no longer the case. 

  
"What the hell..." Tony's jaw dropped, his eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of the creature hiding behind the crates. 

  
There was a tiny, trembling human hand perched on top of them. Tony and U-Tr0n moved closer, and sure enough, there was a mop of curly brown hair barely visible behind the boxes. He thought his eyes were deceiving him. 

  
"It's a child..." Tony muttered incredulously. 

  
The child seemed to have gathered some courage after hearing his voice. They peeked over the crates, their big brown eyes looking straight at him with a mixture of fear, awe, and curiosity. It took Tony's breath away, unfortunately, for all the wrong reasons. 

  
The child was so small and malnourished. The eyes are sunken, and there's no baby fat in their body. They're wearing scruffy clothes, more like rags, that's hanging loosely on the kid's skeletal body. And the kid is filthy! The hair is long and matted, and it's impossible to determine their complexion with all the dirt and grime clinging to their skin. 

  
"How unfortunate," U-Tr0n stated without an ounce of sympathy in its voice. And as if to prove it's apathy, U-Tr0n made a show of prepping its blaster and aiming it at the child.

  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Tony asked, blocking the droid's arm. "The client wants them alive."

  
"Yes, but deceased is also acceptable," The droid reasoned. "It is too weak. It will not survive the journey, and will only be a burden."

  
Tony clenched his jaw. He hated to admit it, but U-Tr0n is right. The kid looks so frail like they could crumble at their touch. He'd seen slaves healthier than the kid. 

  
Tony watched the droid aim it's blaster towards the child, ready to end it's misery. And the child, looking back at him with those innocent brown eyes. This is so messed up.

  
There was a blaster shot, and the kid flinched from the noise. U-Tron fell on the ground, a hole in its head. 

  
The kid trembled as they stared at the fallen droid. The child looked up at the Mandalorian with eyes full of uncertainty.

  
Tony extended his hands towards the child. "Come on, kid. Let's get out of here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even gonna make excuses. I suck at action scenes, and I just wanted to get to the Irondad-Spideyson content ASAP.


	3. Dilemma

Tony stands in front of the Ten Rings camp, waiting for FRIDAY to arrive. He could've flown to her, but then he'd have to carry the kid. And just like U-Tr0n observed, the kid is too frail to survive that kind of transport.

  
Tony's gaze landed on his bounty, sitting on the ground a few paces in front of him. The kid is relaxed and no longer shaking like a leaf. He doesn't know anything about children, but he would guess the kid's about 2 years old. He could be wrong. The kid's growth is most likely stunted. They're so small and terribly malnourished that it's impossible to tell the kid's age by looks alone. 

  
To say that Tony is angry is an understatement. He's downright furious. Tony has unknowingly accepted a job from Imperialists, and that got him into this fucking mess. At most, Tony thought it would be a simple retrieval mission. When the client referred to the bounty as a _specimen_ , he thought it was an organism in a petri dish. Maybe even a rare plant or animal. Not a whole-ass kid! 

  
He shouldn't have accepted anything from Imperials in the first place. How could he be so careless!? But if Tony goes against the client, that will violate the guild rules and paint himself a target of Imperials and other bounty hunters. Tony has spent over a decade rebuilding his life. He has plans for the future. One wrong move could destroy it all. 

  
And then, there's the kid. Tony wouldn't know what to do with them if he doesn't deliver the bounty.

  
The kid in question is blissfully unaware of Tony's predicament. They seem to be having the time of their life, distracted by the surroundings as if it's their first time being outside. Tony wouldn't be surprised if that's the case. But despite the abuse the kid obviously endured, there is still a sense of innocence, curiosity, and wonder reflected in their big brown eyes. Tony grits his teeth as he wonders how long that will last.

  
The child tenses all of a sudden and lunges at Tony. Their hand lands on Tony's vambraces and pulls him down with a strength not even a full-grown man should possess, thus catching Tony off-guard. He slams face-first on the ground with a thud, just in time to miss the blaster shots that hit the dirt he previously occupied.

  
Shit! They haven't cleared the base after all!

  
Tony quickly recovered from the shock and grabbed the kid as he jumped for cover. He immediately rolled over to aim his disrupter pistol towards their aggressors, finishing them off quickly. Relief flooded Tony once the danger passed. 

  
"What the hell just happened?" Tony thought out loud. He turned his head to look at the kid next to him and was shocked to find them unconscious. "Kid? Hey, kid?" Tony tried rousing the child, tapping their cheek lightly. 

  
Shit! Did he hurt the kid? Was he too rough? Tony could've sworn his heart skipped a beat. He laid the kid on the ground to check on him. The child is breathing but unresponsive. There doesn't seem to be any visible injuries. Maybe it's—

  
Wait.

  
Tony backed up and distanced himself from the kid. What the hell was he doing? It doesn't really matter what state the kid is in. The client wants the bounty dead or alive. 

  
That train of thought lasted for about ten seconds.

  
Tony returned to the kid's side to try to wake them up. He raised his hand to tap the kid's cheek again but paused when Tony noticed something strange. There are tiny dents over his vambraces, right where the kid grabbed it. 

  
Dents over his Beskar vambraces.

  
The dents are shallow and barely noticeable. But there shouldn't be any in the first place. Tony's brows furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the child. Who is this kid?

\----------------

By the time Tony's ship appeared over the horizon, the kid started to stir. Tony watched as the kid sit-up, stretch, and yawn. The kid was just taking a power nap. Great. Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes.

  
"Get up, kid. That's our ride," Tony ordered, keeping his voice neutral. The kid just blinked at him, then turned his head towards the approaching ship. 

  
Tony went back inside the camp where he left U-tr0n's body. It's a good droid and could sell for a high price once it's fixed. 

  
Tony came out with the droid and deposited it in his ship's cargo hold. He stood by the entrance and patiently waited for the kid. Tony can see the nervousness coming off of the child as they approached him. They were holding tight to the rags they were wearing and fiddling with the loose threads. When the kid reached the ship's entrance, they froze and started trembling again. The kid's eyes are glassy, looking at a corner of the ship's interior. Tony followed their gaze and found the reason for the kid's reaction. His carbonite freezer.

  
Fuck.

  
Tony always freezes his bounty. After discovering the kid's unusual strength, it's going to be a problem if they react violently.

  
"Let's go, kid," Tony gestured for the child to follow him but seems rooted to where they stood and trembled even more. "Uhm... Okay..." Tony moved in front of the kid slowly, unsure of what to do. "I'm just gonna..." 

  
Tony hooked his hands under the kid's armpits, cringing as his gauntlets made contact with the kid's grimy skin. He lifted them up at arm's length. The kid is in dire need of a bath. And Tony's armor too, especially after this whole mess. Fortunately, the kid didn't kick up a fuss, the arms and legs hanging limply, saving his armor from getting soiled further. The kid gave him a pitiful look, staring with their big brown eyes and biting their lower lip, chin quivering. Like a fucking baby [Porg](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Porg).

  
Tony sucked in a deep breath. "Sorry, kid," Tony said as he brought the kid inside the cargo hold. "It's nothing personal."

\----------------

_Beep. Beep._

  
_Beep._

  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._

  
"Stop that," Tony reprimanded for the nth time, stopping the kid from pushing more buttons. 

  
The kid blinked at him and then settled back into the passenger seat, deciding to just look around the cockpit. Not even a minute passed, and the kid was out of the chair again. 

  
"Oh, for fu-- erhmm. Look. Just-," Tony grabbed the kid and returned them to their seat. "Just sit down!"

  
" _Boss_ ," FRIDAY interjected, startling the child. " _The kid's not going to stop messing with the ship's controls. Just let the kid inside the living quar—_ "

  
"No," Tony quickly replied, taking advantage of the kid's distraction to strap them with the seatbelts. "The kid should be grateful and behave for being the only person to get this far inside my ship."

"Perhaps you should've just frozen the bounty like you always do," FRIDAY said, noticing her boss' tense demeanor.

  
"Well, apparently, I'm not as heartless as you think I am!" Tony retorted. He can feel a migraine building up. Tony does not have the patience nor skill set to handle a child.

  
" _I'll watch over the kid_ ," FRIDAY suggested, intrigued by their little guest. This is a new experience for her because all their visitors were always immediately frozen in carbonite. " _I can entertain the guest for you._ "

  
"Oh, you want to entertain them? Fine," Tony stood up and headed to the door that leads to his living quarters. "Take over the flight and lock everything in here," Tony gestured around the cockpit. "Oh, and the kid's not a guest," Tony reminded as he exited the cockpit, leaving FRIDAY to deal with the bounty.

  
" _Hello, youngling_ ," FRIDAY chirped, minding the kid's young age. The child's eyes widened as they searched for the owner of the voice. " _I am FRIDAY, the ship's AI._ "

  
The kid fixed their curious gaze towards the ceiling, unsure where exactly to look. They hesitantly waved their hand at no one in particular, which greatly amused FRIDAY. She has never met anyone so small and precious.

  
" _What is your name?_ "

  
...

  
" _How about your origins?_ "

  
...

  
" _You're not very chatty, are you?_ " FRIDAY observed. " _It's a pleasure to meet you, nonetheless._ "

\----------------

Tony raised an eyebrow at the scene that greeted him when he returned to the cockpit a while later. 

  
"Seriously?" Tony stared at the kid, an eyebrow raised. The kid is out of the chair again. They're now standing on the pilot seat, playing with the steering wheel. "What happened to watching over the kid, FRI?"

  
" _I am watching them_ ," FRIDAY replied. " _And I'm doing a pretty good job_ ," She added, making Tony roll his eyes.

  
"Hey! I told you to stop touching things," Tony turned to the kid. But the kid gave him a deadpan look, then ignored him in favor of testing out other knobs and buttons.

  
"Oh, for fu- mmmph!" Tony suppressed a growl at the kid's blatant disregard for his orders. He took another calming breath before scooping up the child and returning them to the passenger seat.

  
Tony pulled out a canister that he brought with him from the living quarters. He opened the lid and gave it to the kid. The kid stared at it, seemingly unsure of what it is or what Tony wanted them to do with it.

  
"It's soup," Tony said, sensing the kid's hesitance. "Finish that up before we go to hyperspace."

  
The kid looked up at Tony, almost suspiciously. The kid meekly took the container and gave it an experimental sip. The kid's eyes lit up after tasting it. And before Tony could blink, the kid was gobbling up the soup. They only consumed half of it, though, and then shyly offered the rest to Tony to share.

  
"Uh... No, thanks," Tony replied, raising an eyebrow at the kid. "You need that more than I do. Can't have you keeling over on the journey," He mumbled as he headed straight to the pilot seat, doing his best to ignore the kid for the rest of the flight.

  
They arrived at Wayland without incident. They landed the ship in the same location the last time Tony was here. 

  
"Look after the ship, FRI," Tony ordered as he prepared to leave with the bounty. "Come on, kid. This is your stop."

  
The kid blinked at him, looking like they didn't understand or didn't want to follow him. Tony sighed and met the kid's gaze. Something is haunting about the kid's eyes, but Tony tried his best not to think about it. Instead, he diverted his attention to the food stains all over the kid's cheeks. Without realizing it, Tony raised his hand to brush some of them off. Not that it mattered, the kid was already filthy even before they created the mess. But the kid leaned to the touch, which made Tony still. Tony quickly retracted his hand and walked away, shaking his head. What was going on with him today?

  
Tony exited the ship, the child toddling behind him.

  
" _Goodbye_ ," FRIDAY said dolefully to the kid. " _Do visit again._ "

  
The kid looked back at the ship, looking unsure where to look, but waved their hand anyway. Tony ignored the whole interaction, focusing on the heavy feeling growing in his chest. 

\----------------

Tony and the bounty walked towards the client's base. He has noticed that the kid has become tense the closer they were to their destination. Tony thought that perhaps the kid sensed something was wrong. Tony has no idea what the client wants to do with the kid, but it doesn't take a genius (and Tony is one) to know that it can't be good.

  
Still, the kid followed him. Even speeding up so they can be closer to him. As if Tony can be trusted to keep them safe. As if Tony wasn't taking the kid to their doom.

  
They arrived at the client's doorstep. There were stormtroopers stationed at the entrance. The kid moved behind Tony, and he can almost feel the kid's heart hammering out of their chest. Or perhaps that was his, Tony wasn't sure anymore. 

  
They were ushered in, and one of the stormtroopers grabbed the kid's arm and shoved them to the front. The kid whimpered as they stumbled at the rough treatment.

  
"Hey! Watch it," Arno warned, hiding the anger in his tone.

  
"Shut up!" The stormtrooper snapped, ignoring the Mando, and continued pushing the kid.

  
Arno grits his teeth as he followed the stormtroopers silently. He kept his gaze forward, intentionally avoiding looking at the kid walking in front of them. The bounty was looking around nervously, fiddling with the hem of the rags they're wearing. Every so often, the kid would look back at Arno as if searching for reassurances. He failed to inform the kid that they can't get it from him.

  
The kid stopped in their tracks when they arrived in front of the room where the client awaits. A stormtrooper gave them another shove, and the kid stumbled inside. 

  
"Ah! Yes! You did it! You've brought back the specimen!" The client, Zola, was quick on his feet, almost sprinting towards the bounty. 

  
Arno's eye twitched at the mention of the _specimen_. How gleefully the bastard sounds as he dehumanizes the kid. Zola held a device and scanned the kid for something. Whatever it is, Tony has no idea. But the poor kid was frozen on his feet, trembling as the old man touched and prodded them. Once satisfied, Zola turned his attention to Arno.

  
"Your reputation precedes you, Iron Mando," Zola commended. "I am well aware that this was no easy task," The client moves to a table and grabs a [camtono](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Camtono) from underneath. "So, to the victor belong the spoils."

  
Zola opens the camtono, and it is filled with bricks of Beskar. Arno moves closer to inspect the precious metal. There are enough bricks to build him several suits and then some.

  
A small whimper erupted from behind him. Arno turns around and catches the kid's eyes, glistening with unshed tears. The kid's trying their best to put on a brave face, but the way their chin is quivering fails to hide their emotions.

  
"What are you planning to do with the kid?" Arno turns to Zola, unable to resist asking.

  
The client's excitable demeanor quickly turns cold. Zola levels Arno with a piercing glare. Any other man would've been shaking in their boots. But Arno just finds it hilarious.

  
"You have finished the commission and taken the payment," Zola states, his tone filled with venom. "Is it not the code of the guild that these events are now forgotten?"

  
More stormtroopers enter the room, sending Arno a not so subtle warning. 

  
"That Beskar should be more than enough compensation for your services," Zola continued. "Services which we no longer require."

  
Zola calls for one of the stormtroopers. "Take him," The client points to the kid.

  
So, it's a boy.

  
The stormtrooper picked up the kid and transferred him to a small crib-like transporter that another stormtrooper brought out. The kid didn't offer any resistance, but his eyes remained glued to Arno. That intense gaze reminds him of a lady he used to know. They have the same eyes filled with confusion, sadness, and fear. Emotions that he caused. Arno averted his gaze and turned his attention to the camtono. 

  
" _Look at him. You could at least look at him._ "

  
The kid cried out to him as the transporter was pushed out of the room. Arno purposely avoided looking at the kid. This is just a job, nothing personal. 

  
" _You're going to end up regretting this._ "

  
With a heavy sigh, Arno took the camtono and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! Also I've edited the previous chapters. Nothing major, just added links to some star wars terminologies. No need to re-read anything.
> 
> Also, ugh! Actions scenes are the worst! TTwTT I just wanna get to the Irondad content. Forgive me.
> 
> *FYI, Beskar is like the vibranium in the Star Wars universe.


End file.
